


Strategic Shift

by JordannaMorgan



Series: Mage and Warrior [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai’s style of fighting had changed since his transformation into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strategic Shift  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG for discreet vampiric behavior.  
> Characters: Kurogane and Fai.  
> Setting: During the Infinity arc.  
> Summary: Fai’s style of fighting had changed since his transformation into a vampire.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP. I’m just playing with them.  
> Additional Disclaimer: This work is written purely as genfic. Please respect it as such.  
> Notes: Merely a small exploration of an idea—because I’ve spent many years overthinking vampire habits in fiction and roleplaying. *g* At 397 words, this ficlet just barely squeezes under my limit for inclusion in a drabble/microfic collection.

* * *

Fai’s style of fighting had changed since his transformation into a vampire.

It was something Kurogane had ample opportunity to observe in Infinity, while they acted as pawns in human chess matches. In one sense, he knew Fai was still holding back more than ever: not only his remaining magic now, but his newly gained vampiric physical strength. Kurogane had the sense that if he wanted to, the mage could have truly harmed their opponents with a frightening ease.

But there was more to it, as well. Fai’s tactics had always been based upon evading and frustrating foes with his agility, rarely ever giving them a chance to touch him. Yet now, with his greatly increased endurance, he was quick to throw himself forward into the enemy’s path—and often _between_ the enemy and his comrades. He used his own body as a shield, taking blows meant for Kurogane and Syaoran.

His new regenerative powers meant that he felt the hits only briefly. However, there was still a price to be paid for the effort his body expended in rapid healing… and as Fai’s personal blood bank, that price was Kurogane’s responsibility.

On occasion, Fai would avail himself of a quick, discreet boost during combat.

When Kurogane turned from felling an opponent, only to find another almost on top of him, Fai was suddenly in the way. He took the swing of the man’s club with hardly a grunt—and then neatly toppled him, twisting to clout him upside the head with the pommel of his sword.

Without comment on the assistance, Kurogane turned to seek a new target; but slim fingers suddenly twined around his wrist, seizing his free hand. His breath caught as he felt a warm tongue on his skin, hastily flicking across a small cut an opponent had landed to his forearm.

By the time the warrior glanced backward, Fai had released his arm, but the yellow gleam of the vampire’s eye gave him away. He smiled thinly, offering an apologetic shrug. His visible bruises were already fading with new swiftness.

That small taste was not only to Fai’s benefit. The sting of the cut immediately lessened, affected by properties in Fai’s saliva that promoted the healing of his prey as well…

But _still_. Not here, and not _now_.

“…Save it for _later_ ,” Kurogane muttered brusquely, and returned his attention to the battle.

* * *

_© 2015 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
